


in any other world (you could tell the difference)

by phichit-chu (howtobottlefame)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, there's a sex scene but it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/phichit-chu
Summary: In another life, Gueira could give him what he deserves.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	in any other world (you could tell the difference)

**Author's Note:**

> i made myself sad please just take this

Gueira looks at Meis over the light of the campfire they lit up to warm everyone's food, watching the flames light up the sharp edges of his face, casting a bright glow on his eyes that Gueira just can't stop looking at. He's beautiful, and Gueira loves him. The light makes his face look thin, more than usual, and it reminds him of all the times Meis has made sure to eat last, eat less, just to make sure all the burnish under his care were properly fed. He watches him eat out of a can of anchovies, watching him scrunch his nose a little at the smell. Meis never really liked anchovies. Gueira watches him and thinks, _in another life, I'd make sure you could eat everything you wanted. The stir fry you like, with only vegetables in it, I'd learn to make it for you. I'd make sure you never had to go hungry again._

Despite his looks, he _knows_ Meis isn't weak. He's been on the recieving end of his blows far too many times to think that. When they train together, making sure they're ready for anything, Meis is fast on his feet and knows exactly how to use his weight to his advantage, until Gueira is pinned under him in a way that he just can't shake off. When Gueira struggles against the hold on his wrists, pinning them against the ground, Meis chuckles, grins at him, and Gueira can't help but get distracted at the way he hovers over him, his hair falling around his face like a curtain, obscuring his view. Still, he can see Meis' eyes, with a fire lit deep within them that shows how he's enjoying it. When Meis teases him, telling him getting distracted like that would surely get him killed, but marking his words with a playful kiss to the edge of Gueira's jaw, he thinks _in another life, I'd make sure you didn't have to fight. If you did, that it would be for fun, and not to stay alive._ Gueira can't stop himself from kissing him, and their fight is forgotten.

Their relationship is not a secret from the rest of the burnish, even when they keep their affections private. It's not really hard to tell, with the looks they give each other, with how desperate, how angry they get if they get separated, if one of them gets hurt. They've known each other for years and they've been unstoppable since. As far as Gueira knows, there was always something else to their relationship, even when they were just getting to know each other. The force they hold as a pair is something no one can deny, and the burnish respect them for it. They've been discriminated enough as it is, no one would dare go against their leaders for something like that. Inside whatever hideout they're keeping for the week, they can be themselves, be as close as they want to be. Outside, when they have to go on food runs, for supplies or information, they have to lay low. Never too close, never too loud or too obvious when it's not needed. Meis wears sunglasses dark enough that Gueira can't see his eyes, his long hair tied back and hidden under a hat, and Gueira thinks _in another life, I'd make sure you didn't have to hide at all. I'd make sure you were free_.

Their mission goes wrong, once. Not the first for sure, but there's something about it that strikes them both in a particular way. It was supposed to be an easy thing, the two of them with a few of their men as support. But Gueira should've known by now that things are never too easy for the burnish. He _hates_ the Freeze Force, has watched them capture, torture and kill too many of their friends, too many innocent people. The fire that burns inside Gueira's chest at the sight of them is white-hot, unable to be put out. When he looks at Meis this time, he sees in his eyes the same fire burning inside him. The both of them manage to get out, but they capture the three burnish that went with them, that tried to protect their leaders. "We _have_ to get them back," Meis says and Gueira knows he can't disagree. They have to be careful though, to think things through before they risk anyone else's lives. 

They settle on going back to their camp, then, to get back the few supplies they managed to secure and to come up with a plan to get the burnish back from the Freeze Force. They're both quiet as they head back, and Gueiras doesn't want to break that silence, knows it would be unwanted. Meis always did take these things closer to heart, even when he managed to keep a cool head about it. When they get back, Gueira finds out why it's different this time. 

He leaves Gueira with the supplies and when he finds him again, Meis is sitting on he floor in front of someone. Gueira stops on his tracks when he realizes who it is. He thinks of one of the burnish they captured, and recognizes his wife in front of Meis, silent tears running down her cheeks. He wants to get closer, maybe to apologize too, when he notices the small bundle in Meis' arms. He's rocking it lightly, and one slender hand comes up to stroke the baby's cheek, tenderly, a little sad. The woman isn't burnish, and had been six months pregnant when they found them. They were honest, kind, and they just couldn't find it in themselves to leave her behind. 

With the light of the fire between them, meant to warm the woman and the baby, Gueira can get a glimpse of the look in Meis' eyes. He looks calm, even though Gueira knows he's probably angry. He knows, too, he's trying to keep a calm look for her sake, to reassure her that they'll get her husband back safely. It's admirable, really, but Gueira's eyes are fixed on the way he craddles the baby, gently, like it belongs in his arms. He had never seen Meis handling a baby, and probably would've expected something different from the sight before him, from the baby looking completely at ease in his arms, trusting, on the verge of sleep. He watches them for a while without getting closer, not wanting to break the moment, and thinks _in another life, maybe_.

Three days later, they get the burnish out. Bruised, hurt, but alive. They lead the three men out of where the Freeze Force was keeping them, through the safe route they had prepared, and Meis and Gueira take the long one, with the Freeze Force at their heels. They're dangerously close to them, but exactly what they had planned, too busy trying to get the Mad Burnish leaders to pay attention to the three burnish running away. They fight their way out and Meis' flames burn hotter than ever, with clear purpose. Out of the two of them, Meis had always kept a cooler head in times like that, leaving reckless revenge for Gueira to take care of. But here, his flames consuming everything that stands in his way, Meis wastes no time in making them pay. He takes down two hellicopters with one clean shot, burning bright as they fall, and Gueira has never loved him more.

They can't go back to their hideout, with the Freeze Force so close behind. They managed to lose them long enough to find a place to stay, an abandoned building on the edge of the city, but they can't risk giving their hideout's location away, in case the Freeze Force is still around. They'll have to spend maybe a couple of days there, just the two of them, but the burnish will be safe and, well, having a moment for the two of them alone, despite the situation, is something they could make good use of. 

The building is not exactly a five stars hotel, but they've both had to stay in definitely worse places. They move to the top floor, in case a quick exit is needed, and figure it used to be an old office building of some sort. It's mostly empty by now, only a few broken chairs and desks here and there, he's starting to think they'll probably have to sleep on the floor when Meis points to a sofa on the far end. It's a bit tattered and covered in dust, but Gueira still feels relief wash over him when he flops on top of it and it's still soft, definitely an improvement. He grins and opens his mouth to speak when he's cut short by Meis' lips. 

It's usually Gueira that starts the kiss, always eager for affection, but he can feel in the intensity of the kiss that Meis is tense, pulled tight like a rope that's about to snap. He doesn't know if it's because of the fight, of the rush that always comes with it, or because it's probably the first time in weeks when they've really had time and space to be alone, just the two of them. It's probably all of it, but Gueira doesn't think of asking. It's been a while since Meis kissed him like that, eager, with a hint of desperation, and it's only a moment before he's climbing on top of him, pinning him down to the dusty sofa. Gueira groans into his mouth and Meis doesn't give him time to breathe. 

It's rushed and a little careless, and they both know they should still be keeping an eye out in case anything happens. When Meis takes Gueira's hand and moves it to his crotch, so he can feel how hard he is already, he knows he couldn't care less even if the entire Freeze Force was there to watch them. 

Above him, Meis is hasty, like he can't get enough of Gueira, like the flame inside him will die down if he doesn't stoke it. And Gueira is always eager to comply. As they kiss, Meis bites his lip, hard enough that it'll probably leave a mark, and when Gueira takes him out of his tight pants, Meis' moan echoes through the empty building. 

When he first turned burnish, Gueira almost burned down an entire neighborhood. He had always been a reckless kid, and he felt everything with a passion that was always too much, too bright. The first time he burned, his flames went up a few meters and turned the sky dark with smoke, all consuming. When he's with Meis, he burns hotter than ever. He feels it, in every inch of his body, threatening to break out of his skin wherever Meis' hands touches him. With Meis, his fire burns everlasting. 

Meis moans his name, for only him and the empty hallways to hear, and it sounds like music to his ears. Together, they burn so bright you can't tell the flames apart. Meis closes his eyes when he comes and Gueira thinks _God, I love him_, thinks, _in another life, I'll love you like you deserve_.

In another life, he'll give Meis everything he wants, all the freedom he deserves. He'll love him with no restraints, with no secrets. In this life, he'll give him all he can, and if he has to burn down the whole world to get it, well, it's a price he's willling to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has no dialogue, okay? sue me
> 
> Anyway thank you for leaving kudos/comments! 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/liopromare)!


End file.
